LEB:PC:Talkrai (Ladylaw)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d10+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Healing, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage, and one ally within 5 squares of Talkrai gains 7 temp HP.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage, and Talkrai or one ally within 5 squares of her can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage. When the Target attacks Talkrai or an ally adjacent to her during its next turn, Talkrai can make the following secondary attack against it as an immediate interrupt.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= |Trigger=When an enemy attacks Talkrai's Will |Power Description=Close burst 5; Talkrai and each of her allies in the burst get a +4 power bonus to Will until the end of Talkrai's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Healing, Psionic |Power Description=Close burst 5; Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 1d6 additional HP. The target also gains +2 to all defenses until the end of Talkrai's next turn (due to Mantle of Clarity and Heartening Surge). Special: Talkrai can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Trigger=Talkrai is bloodied by an attack. |Power Description=Close burst 5; Effect: Each ally in the burst can use a free action to either shift 1 or move half his or her speed.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Psionic, Teleportaion |Power Description=Close burst 5; Talkrai and one ally in the burst teleport, switching positions.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=One dying creature can spend a healing surge.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 2d10+7 damage, and the target takes a -4 penalty to attack rolls (save ends). Miss: Half damage and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls (save ends). Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever the target misses with a melee attack Talkrai or one ally adjacent to her gains 7 temp HP.}}|Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=8 (-1) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=20 (+5) |Skills=Heal +11, Insight +13, Intimidate +12, Perception +13 (+18 vs. hidden creatures) |Feats=Telepathic Sensitivity, Skill Power (level 2), Heartening Surge |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Meliorating Chainmail +1, Manifester Greatsword +2, Amulet of Protection +1, Bloodthirst Bracers, 37gp}} Character Information Background Talkrai's parents were never comfortable in the monasteries of Adar. They felt a calling to be something more, and so they left that place to search for their true purpose. They found it in Khorvaire. In a land riddled with war, they found their telepathic abilities most useful. The land was being ravaged right along with the population and they knew something needed to be done if there was to be a world left to live in when the war eventually came to an end. They made their home in The Dragonwood with a group of druids who took kindly to the thought of someone else caring what was happening to the land. It was no easy task for them, but they utilized their telepahtic abilities, as well as their physical ones to try to protect their little forest as best they could. Talkrai was not something they really planned on, but she certainly wasn't spurned either. Her parents took her as just another challenge in life, but raising a child in war away from most of society was no easy task. In true Kalashtar fashion, however, it wasn't long before she started making herself useful. Even as a small child Talkrai was quick to try to help wounded animals, and eventually progressed to helping wounded people. She took to the forest life like a natural and some of the druids began to think she may eventually lean toward their path. Indeed, when her parents were lost in a terrible battle at the end of The Great War they took the then 12-year-old Talkrai under their wing and began teaching her more about the Druidic way so that she could make a more informed choice about her life's path. Though bereft by the loss of her parents, the druids were her family too, and so she was still at home among them until her greater powers began to manifest. In the months leading up to her 14th birthday, Talkrai began having strange and sometimes terrible dreams. She dreamed of a huge and broken door that had swirling darkness oozing out of it. Sometimes there were monsters in her dreams trying to unblock the door or fix it. Once a great dragon appeared in her dreams, swirling around the gate and speaking to her, although in the morning she could never remember what it said. At first she kept these dreams to herself and prayed that they would go away. She didn't understand what they meant. She only knew that she awoke each time with a sense of dread, and sometimes with a sense that there was something very important she needed to do that didn't involve her small forest home. After the dragon dream, occuring on the eve of her 14th birthday, she told the head Druid, Damon, about her dreams. He chastised her for not coming to him for advice sooner, but had a difficult time advising her on what the dreams could mean. The war was over, but the dreams were so dark. They clearly spoke of more evil and danger to come; and what of the dragon? If only Talkrai could remember what it said. Damon was certain that the dragon was the key to the whole thing. For a while he thought perhaps it was a sign that she would soon manifest a dragonmark that would help them protect the Dragonwood against the dangers that still threatened it: the new dangers that had arisen since The Great War's end. Certainly they now had their share of monster incursions, and that could account for the monsters in the dreams. Yet he was soon to realize that wasn't it at all. As time passed, no dragonmark appeared. The dreams subsided a bit, appearing now only once a month or so, but in their place was new power. Talkrai now found that through battle, something she had done very little in the war due to her age even though they trained her, she gained a certain sense of clarity. It was as if her dual souls were acting independantly: one fought while the other lashed out with her mind to cause interesting effects on those around her. She found that she felt stronger than ever while fighting, and in team pracitces or battles (which she now participated in) her friends seemed stronger when she fought along-side them. She began to find that she could heal people of serious wounds with but a thought, although it was quite draining and she couldn't do it often. The druids didn't know what to make of it, but it was now also clear she was not meant for their path. Still, they welcomed her help; and as she developed her new-found powers they were more successful than ever at fending off the monsters that threatened their home. However, the dreams and the growing sense of dread in her heart made Talkrai realize that the time was approaching that she would need to leave. On the eve of her 16th birthday the great dragon appeared in her dreams again, speaking words that she once again did not remember upon waking. However, she knew somehow that the time had come. There was something out there, something terrible; and somehow she was meant to play a part in stopping it. The time had come to leave, although she did so with a heavy heart. The druids bestowed upon her many gifts: some, items taken from fallen enemies; others, gifts made with their own hands. Damon professed that he knew this day had been coming and wished her well. "You will always have a home here with us, should you choose to return to it," he told her. Thus she made her way to Sharn. She had another dream about the gate when she arrived there. Along with the impending sense of doom she felt upon waking, she also felt a sense that she was heading in the right direction. Now, she seeks a patron, an adventure, or some direction. She is hesitant to tell those she doesn't know about the dreams, lest they take them the wrong way; yet she feels certain the right person will come along, and when he does she may finally get some answers. In the meantime, she somehow knows that anything she does, as long as it both keeps her moving and continues to develop her powers, will be the right thing to do. Appearance Talkrai is tall and lithe. Growing up in the wilderness kept her fit. She cuts her auburn hair off at the shoulders so it doesn't get in the way as much while fighting and has a tendency to bind it back with a leather cord. Her eyes are pale green, and her skin is tanned a healthy bronze from spending so much time in the sun. Her clothing is mostly greens and browns and her armor is dyed black. Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 6'0" Weight: 195 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Talkrai grew up in a close-knit, secluded community, so the way the larger world works is sometimes strange to her. She has a tendency to voice an opinion when she has one, even if it's unasked for, because that was important back home. Although she is seeing a lot of suspicion now that she's out on her own, she doesn't wear the frown that is often seen on other faces, nor does she feel the same type of skepticism of others. Her mental abilities being as highly developed as they are, she can often sense surface thoughts or feeling of those around her, often making it obvious what others intend toward her. As such, she can deal much more openly than some people can and/or do. Although she fights well, she is a bit clumsy off the battlefield. It's as though if her body isn't moving through fighting forms it sometimes forgets what to do. Hooks * What is the meaning behind her dreams? * Her parents were killed in a great battle, but was it by chance or was it something more sinister? Kicker Talkrai is seeking the meaning to her dreams, and moves ever toward the purpose she feels calling to her from them. The Living Gate and the Dragon Above call to her for help in stemming the flow of energy from the Far Realm into this world. Perhaps these visions mean that abberant monsters of chaos are trying to create a new opening into this world, and perhaps there is something she can do, if only in a small way, to stop it. She isn't sure. It's possible that just being out there and using her particular power is all that is needed, but maybe it's something more. In case it is, she must journey and try. Adventure History First appearance at Tower's Shard Tavern Lost Love Ministats Talkrai - Female Kalashtar Ardent (Mantle: Clarity) 4 Passive Perception: 23 (28 vs. hidden creatures), Passive Insight: 23 AC:19, Fort:15, Ref:13, Will:19 -- Speed:5 HP:40/40, Bloodied:20, Surge Value:10, Surges Left: 7/8 Power Points: 4/4, Action Points: 0, MI Daily Uses: 1, Milestones: 0 Powers: Energizing Strike, Focusing Strike, Prescient Strike Ardent Alacrity, Ardent Surge, Bastion of Mental Clarity, Dimension Swap, Healer's Gift, Second Wind Mental Turmoil, Manifester Weapon Power, Bloodthirst Bracers Power Mantle of Clarity: Myself and each ally within 5 squares has +4 to all defenses vs. Opportunity Attacks. Each ally within 5 squares gets +2 to perception and insight checks. Conditions: None Equipment Wishlist Equipment Coins: 37gp Encumbrance: 81lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 Class + 1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 Race - 1 Equipment) Racial Features Kalashtar (EPG) * +2 Insight, +2 any other skill (chose Perception) * +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom * Encounter Power: Bastion of Mental Clarity * Dual Soul: Make saving throws vs. each dazed and dominated effect at the beginning of the turn instead of at the end. * Telepathy 5: Two-way communication with any other creature who has a language, is within 5 squares of me, and whom I can see. * Vision: Normal * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Ardent (PHB3) * Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail * Weapon Proficiency: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged * Bonuses to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Ardent Mantle (Clarity): Myself and each ally within 5 squares of me get my Wisdom modifier as a bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks. Each ally within 5 squares of me gets +2 to Perception and Insight checks. * Encounter Power: Ardent Alacrity (due to Mantle choice) * Power Points: Used to boost powers with the "Augmentable" keyword. At 4th level there are 4. More are gained at later levels. Feats * 1st: Telepatic Sensitivity (EPG) - +5 to Perception checks opposed by a creature's Stealth Check * 2nd: Skill Power (2nd Level) (PHB3) - You gain a skill power of your level or lower from a skill in which you are trained. * 4th: Heartening Surge (PHB3) - The bonus that your Ardent Surge grants to either defenses or attack rolls increases by 1. Background Geography - Forest (PHB2): Perception class skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -360 gp for Amulet of Protection +1 (PHB) - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit + 100 gp for Lost Love - her cut of the 500gp + 840 gp for Lost Love - in form of diamond -------- 977 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Bloodthirst Bracers (AV) - taken at character creation * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Meliorating Chainmail +1 (AV) - taken at character creation * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Manifester Greatsword +2 (PHB3) - taken at character creation * Level 4: Gold ** Diamond (840gp) - awarded in Lost Love XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 * 1760 XP from Lost Love Total XP: 3750 RP * 3 RP from Lost Love Changes * May 29, 2010: Created * September 23, 2010: Updated EXP, RP, and treasure awards; updated total EXP and Level Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 (starting) Approval 1 Approval from EvolutionKB *Prescient Strike's secondary attack should include the weapon's bonus because the power has the weapon keyword. Just minor though, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by EvolutionKB and renau1g Category:LEB Category:LEB:Kalashtar Category:LEB:Ardent Category:LEB:The Dragonwood Category:LEB:Approved Characters